Shinobi Kingdom
The Shinobi Kingdom (しのびの王国, Shinobi no ōkoku) is a multi-cultural kingdom and the capital of the Four Noble Clans. It was originally created by a collective group of the Humans and the Hylians under the leadership of Paul Gekko the Shinobi King and Bianca the Shinobi Queen during the Xenostar Wars. It was Located in the Center of the Continent, Izumo. The Shinobi Kingdom's name is Megatropolis. Background Creation Before the Toshiya Gekko declared War on his brothers, Nobuya Gekko and Kazuya Gekko, Paul Gekko and Bianca decided that people could benefit from the combined efforts of a variety of different species. After its completion, the citizens made Paul and Bianca their king and queen, as they were ultimately responsible for their communion and the city's construction. New Golden Age Due to the Hylian's philosophy to preserve nature, the Kingdom of Izumo and the shinobi city of Megatropolis' technological development quickly stagnated and remained in an pre-industrial and medival state. This changed dramatically when King Paul Gekko took in the exiled Overlander scientist Nate. Before being taken in, Nate had been working on the development of the Power Rings - a clean, alternative fuel supply that would have replaced the toxic fossil fuels heavily used by his people. During Nate's tenure in Shinobi City, he sucessfully made stable Power Rings, and the Mobians applied the technology to make a modern city. Following stepping down and his son Utakata Junior, assuming the mantle as king, Megatropolis suffered a major setback. The current Warlord Ventus and the Guardian, Vent felt threatened by the potential of Nate and thus Toshiya Gekko of the Eggman Empire declared War on his brothers, Nobuya Gekko of the Dens Federation and Kazuya Gekko of the Mechon Empire began and letting the blame fall to Nate who subsequently left of his own free will. The Xenostar War Years After Nate's self-imposed exile, skirmishes between the Shinobi continued to persist, though at first they were relatively small. This changed when Kodos discovered two scouts who had mutually decided to report to their own kind that the other side was of no threat, hoping to avert further fighting. Kodos had the two killed and sent the bodies back to their respective home territories, each with a note saying "this is what happens to all who oppose us". Each side now believed they were dealing with savages, and thus the Xenostar Wars from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Series began. The Bionis and the Mechonis are fighting for all eternity. They continue to fight until Bionis cuts off Mechonis' left hand, and then both of their swords pierce each other at the same time. Over time, life flourished on top of these gods, but the battle waged between Mechonis and Bionis would be continued by their progeny, Bionis' Homs and Mechonis' Mechon. Eons later in Sword Valley, the Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. The Homs are quickly losing ground and are forced to retreat to Colony 6 where they will put up a last stand. Nobuya in his Snibal Hydra and the Federal Forces is able to wipe out the attacking Mechon forces with Dunban, Dickson and Mumkhar. Dunban and Dickson are able to push back and destroy all the Mechon, leaving the Homs victorious and earning Dunban the title of "Hero of the Homs". Unfortunately, Dunban was not able to fully control the Monado, and after the battle, he was unable to use his right arm and almost died from his injuries. Asemu Asuno Arc Twenty five years have passed since “The War of Bat Extermination”, where the Diva crew and the Gundam defeated the Vagan main force in the Dens Sphere. During that time, Flit Asuno had become the commander of the Dens Federation’s main space defense fortress, Big Ring, and had also married his childhood friend, Emily Amonde, and raised two children, Asemu Asuno and Yunoa Asuno. On Asemu’s 17th birthday, Flit gives him the Age Device, passing on both the Gundam and the mission of fighting the Eggman’s to his son, and thus beginning Asemu’s journey. The Second Generation revolves around the Eggam Empire having conquered Dens and banish the King Paul Gekko to the Dens Federation. Category:Locations Category:Mythologies Category:Fanon